


Send Nudes (Yennefer, you little shit)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [18]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Smut, send nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash FicTissaia is working away in her office, Yennefer is supposedly playing COD with Geralt and Sabrina.So why is Yennefer texting her asking her for nudes.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Send Nudes (Yennefer, you little shit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/gifts).



> To Banana, to make you smile.

Tissaia looked down at her phone as the screen lit up, alerting her that there was a message there. She arched her eyebrow as her girlfriend’s names appeared. Yennefer was sat in the living room, playing that dreadful cod game with Geralt and Sabrina.

Yennefer ❤️🤬: Send Nudes.

She facepalmed as soon as she read it. Of course. Of course her girlfriend would find a way to distract her whilst she was grading papers. She knew Yennefer was probably leaning against the sofa with her hair in a messy bun, grey joggers and a tank top, smirking, awaiting Tissaia’s reply.

She’d usually send a gif of someone sticking their finger up or maybe some noodles she’d find off the internet. She felt differently however today. She felt like she ought to teacher her girlfriend a lesson.

So she tok off her pale blue jumper, she removed her bra, she pushed down the comfortable jeans and lady boxers and threw them across the stood. She leant back in her desk chair and held the Camera phone up in the air.

Biting her lip seductively, she snapped a few photos in different positions. Choosing the best one, she sent it to Yennefer.

And then she waited.

She heard the yell and the thump of a controller being thrown across the room. Then she heard the thumping of Yennefer’s feet against their wooden floor. She turned in the wheelie chair, naked and crossed her legs, smirking and waiting for Yennefer to enter the room.

The door opened and Yennefer stood, panting from running, eyes full of fire and want as she looked at Tissaia naked in her chair.

“Fuck.” The younger woman swallowed, she came in and closed the door, leaning against it. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“I know,” Tissaia replied as she uncrossed her legs and spread her legs, showing herself to Yennefer. “On your knees.”

Yennefer did what she was asked. She walked towards Tissaia and knelt in front of the goddess before her. The older woman’s hands were immediately on her head, pushing her between her legs.

The first swipe of Yennefer’s tongue had her shivering. The woman found her clit almost immediately and began to suck as two fingers found their way inside of her. Tissaia had been wet ever since she sent the picture. The idea of Yennefer opening her phone to find her girlfriend bare for her had been a turn on she hadn’t realised she would have.

Her hands undid Yennefer’s messy bun so she could slid her hands through her hair as Yennefer fucked her thoroughly. She leant her head back and moaned as Yennefer curled her fingers, fucking her harder as her tongue teased her clit.

It wasn’t long until Tissaia was cumming around Yennefer’s fingers, clamping her thighs around the woman’s hand. She was sure Yennefer wouldn’t mind dying this way.

She released her eventually, watching as Yennefer licked her lips, still smirking.

“I’ll have to ask for nudes more often.” Yennefer purred as leant forward and bit down on Tissaia’s thigh making her yelp.

“Stop that.” Tissaia swatted her on the top of the head. “This was a once in a lifetime chance, Yennefer, don’t ask me again.”

“I promise nothing.” Yennefer grinned as she stood up and sat on Tissaia’s lap. “I’ll send you nudes all you want.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Tissaia chuckled as she leant forward and captured the woman’s lips.

She wouldn’t expect anything else.


End file.
